The Owl House: DIY Witches Coven Plans (and New Friends Awaiting)
by nguyenacc962
Summary: Luz Noceda, a fourteen-year-old Dominican-Amercian girl, wanted to make her own Covention in the Owl House. Willow and Gus, friends from Hexside Academy, and Edalyn (Eda) and King, allies living in with Luz, want to help as well! But, Eda suspects about Lilith, her sister. She thinks that Lilith has something to do with the Emperor's Coven and Eda's curse comes to unveil itself...!
1. A Boiling Rainy Day at The Owl House

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE OWL HOUSE." IT IS OWNED BY DANA TERRACE. FOR MORE INFORMATION, CHECK THE FANDOM, EPISODES AND THEORIES ABOUT THE SHOW IF YOU HADN'T WATCH IT YET! ENJOY THE STORY!**_

_**(SO JUST TO GIVE THE HEADS UP, I'M GOING TO TRANSITION TO LUZ'S DIARY OF HER POV TO NARRATING THE STORY. AND YES, I'M STILL WRITING THIS WHILE IN MY SOUL FORM! BILL WANTED ME TO BE THIS WAY UNTIL THE STORY (THE GOLDEN EYES) IS DONE... AT LEAST I HAVE SOME TIME TO KILL! IN THE OTHER HAND, I'M GOING TO "RETURN THE FAVOR," AS THEY SAY, AND TURN BILL INTO... YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON, FOLKS!)**_

* * *

**Unknown Date: February 21st, 2020, 2:32 PM**

Today, it was raining boiling rain. It was cats and dogs out there! Meaning: It is raining hard. _Boiling_ hard here in the Owl House! The Boiling Isles (aka, "The Demon Realm")doesn't get much rain this year. It comes only once or twice or so, Eda said. I have kept a diary for since I was 11, but I haven't used it since I was 13 or so... Alright, let me reintroduce myself! I'm Luz, Luz Noceda! A 14-year-old Dominican-American girl, formerly living on Earth and now living in the Boiling Isles. King wants me to tell me something... Hold on! Whoa!

* * *

**2:43 PM:**

Okay... King told me that Eda was fighting with her sister, Lilith, using pyrokinesis, or something else like that? I don't know. "For all we know, she probably surrendered herself to me and make a fuss about it... Ha, ha, ha!" Eda mocked as she magicked up her pajamas in her folding screen. She lied down on the sofa and yawned, taking an elixir before going to sleep. Ever since the incident of her turning into a creepy monster, she's taking twice the normal amount of sips she drinks in a day. She still wants to know why she was cursed and who had did it. She wants to know to. Oh! I might've to admit that I didn't tell any information about who Eda and King are and how I met them beforehand, so let's see!

She is Eda the Owl Lady. Known for petty theft, not going to a coven and being a cursed monster! Weird, right? Anyways, King is the King of Demons... NOT! When I got here, Eda told me his crown was stolen by Warden Wrath and his guards. But when I saw my crown myself, it was a hand-made crown from one of those restaurants! King is a... demon dog? I suppose so.

Back to the story and more info later! So, Eda was getting ready to sleep when I thought, _What would happen of there is no... _

I didn't need to finish my thought, so I asked Eda. She slowly blinked a little and stood up from the sofa. She turned her head towards the door and stuck her head out. She drew a glowing, yellow circle. Like those... um... perfect ones! Yeah! The magic soon came out of the dirt and clasp its halves together into a circular shield. Also, if someone read this, like Amity Blight, from the Boiling Isles, they'll have to pay the ultimate price! Now you might be wondering this:

"Hmmmmm... Luz, why do you have a diary? You didn't bring it, right?"

Yeah, that's a long story.

Augustus from back home came to me for help because a girl named Marise Zozanark has a big, older sister named Mean Jean. Jean is our school bully back on Earth! It was only until when I was 11 when she had to go different schools! **;p **Meanie-pants Jean was a menace back in second grade, at least 7 or 8 at the time. I was born in 2006. Jean is how you described Amity Blight, (just be sure to remember that she has a ponytail!) but her hair was dark brown mixed with black and dark grayish-blue, a black motorcycle jacket, long motorcycle boots and hooped earrings. She was repeating fond of being angry. She was just annoyed.

No one nows why, though. But as I got older, she was 1 or 2 older than I remembered, in the third or fourth grade, and was nearly having mood swings and a preteen. She was probably going through issues herself and didn't like things back at home than at school or just felt something within her... For my 9th birthday in third or fourth grade, my mother gave me a journal for writing my thoughts. She felt that I was feeling uncomfortable at school, which I was indeed. It was rich blue with golden-yellow Rapunzel's hair-like colored stitches, with a yellow title inscribed at the middle of the cover which reads:

**_MY SENSITIVE JOURNAL:_**

**_BY: _**

A name was missing but a name tag vectored and nearly hard to see. Imagine those "MY NAME IS" stickers you put on your shirt, then put it and blend it with the cover... So, I put: "**LUZ NOCEDA, AGE 9**". So maybe I _was _9 when I got my journal, at least I believe. I'm supposed to be in 9th grade you know and it's been 6 weeks since my departure from my former planet and home who I call "Earth," my planet that I live and thrive in! When I grabbed my stuff out of my backpack, I must've accidentally put my diary/journal in! (Also, I call it "_diary_" because it's private, so shush!) So that's why I didn't find my diary and cried for a week or two...! (**XP and XD!**) I found it and read my previous chapters, (aka, my previous entries and writings.) and laughed my eyes out! Well, some were funny and it's good to laugh about memories sometimes!

It's probably getting late for dinnertime! We're having apple blood for beverages! Gotta go! Luz Noceda out and back in action!

** \- Luz Noceda, age: 14 & 1 month old! Bye guys!**

* * *

**_FOR THE REVIEW PAGE I HAD READ, I THINK "GUEST" MIGHT HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS... I HAVE SOME Qs I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE AND ANSWER, BUT NOT NOW I'M AFRAID. MORE COMING SOON! BYE Y'ALL! BILL, STOP MAKING DISCORD ONE OF YOU ETERNAL SLAVES! I'M STILL A SOUL YOU KNOW! BILL CIPHER! OK, BYE...!_**


	2. THE HIATUS WILL SOON STOP!

**THE HIATUS WILL SOON STOP:**

Look. On my new stories, people has some suggestions, which is good. But, I have comments saying why there wasn't any story or why I have different stories. I get it. Sorry, but the reason I'm doing that is:

1\. I'm still working on chapters for new/old stories. Sorry for the confusion. I know, I know. You may be wondering, "Oh! You could've just posted the story afterward! Finish the chapter, then post!" I am sorry. Plus, during COVID 19 (I do not speak its another name!), I'll _try _to continue them. Sorry... **_again_**!

2\. I am worried about what will come soon. I am trying guys! I'll try to update soon!

Sorry for any delays. I'll update the stories soon. For now, I'll put this up on the stories. I hope no one's upset.

Well, this is goodbye!


	3. Q&A

**Q&A:**

This is a Q&A for the characters of my stories, letting myself being excluded.

It'll be called the Characters' Hub, a story where the characters gather around and answer question with some misadventures. Some news will be covered on there, like (for example) COVID 19 perhaps. It'll be held once a week. It is connected after the stories events. I will be the host of the story, with Dollightful and Sylveon, Dipper and Mabel, Twilight Sparkle, Pikabelle, Morningdew, Bill Cipher and Discord as co-hosts, and Eevee, Steven, Thomas the Tank Engine, Ash, Hamtaro, Cranberry, and the Crystal Gems as their substitutes. My new OC, Elunta the anthropomorphic cat, will be my substitute and part-time host, with her boyfriend as the other host of the hub.

You may ask 5 questions or less. Any ones about me will be ignored. Bad words will be muted. You may ask these questions in any story, or private message me, located at my page with the email logo next to the words "PM".

The deadline for this Q&A is May 14th, 2020 or prior to the 14th.

I hope to see your questions at the hub!

_**(Note that this is not a LIVE event!)**_


	4. A Little Break, Hamtaro Hiatus & Q&A 2

Hey guys! I'm back!

Yeah, you might be wondering, "Nguyen! **WHERE WERE YOU? YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS OR HOWEVER THAT LONG, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**"

I get it. I have been busy, okay? I don't want to talk about my whereabouts and personal life. Understood? Good!

Anyway, I have been reading all of your reviews and PMs yesterday, and I have news.

I will be taking a little break from . Sorry! :( But, I will still be on at some days looking through any stories or messages you guys have. I will be posting the new Owl House chapter in an hour or so when I have posted this letter. I will cancel the Hamtaro series until I have finish my Owl House story and my MLP/Gravity Falls story. It will be on hold.

Like I said on my last post, I will have a Q&A for the characters, and them only. Each person shall ask up to 5 questions to any character. The Rules are in the Q&A Post. I will start off with my MLP, Gravity Falls, and Owl House characters for the first chapter/episode. Discord and I will be the host for that.

You may Private-Message me **_OR_** post a review in the stories below, and ONLY those stories for this chapter/episode:

* * *

**The Golden Eyes: A Tale of Two Demons with a Evil, Golden Heart**

**The Owl House: DIY Witches Coven Plans (and New Friends Awaiting)**

* * *

Please follow those rules and your questions may be in "The Characters' Hub" (It's the only name I can think of, and for those who don't like the name, I'm sorry) one day.

Cursing will not be allowed in the questions, if so, your question will be ignored.

Questions that are more than the question limit will also be ignored.

Questions about other characters than MLP, GF, or OH will be saved for another episode, but will be ignored for this episode.

* * *

The Deadline for this Q&A will be on July 11th, 2020. If there are no other questions by July 11th, then it will be pushed back a date.

All of you have a great summer, and a Happy Fourth of July weekend. I mean, it's Saturday! Happy 244th birthday, America!

I hope you guys get the grill going, because COVID-19 won't stop us from having BBQ. But that doesn't mean we can go to parties again, sort of...

Be safe, and have a good Summer, readers!

Sincerely yours,

"Nguyen"


	5. Human Museum and History

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE OWL HOUSE." IT IS OWNED BY DANA TERRACE. FOR MORE INFORMATION, CHECK THE FANDOM, EPISODES AND THEORIES ABOUT THE SHOW IF YOU HADN'T WATCH IT YET! ENJOY THE STORY!**_

_**(SO JUST TO GIVE THE HEADS UP, I'M GOING TO TRANSITION TO LUZ'S DIARY OF HER POV TO NARRATING THE STORY. AND YES, I'M STILL WRITING THIS WHILE IN MY SOUL FORM! BILL WANTED ME TO BE THIS WAY UNTIL THE STORY (THE GOLDEN EYES) IS DONE... AT LEAST I HAVE SOME TIME TO KILL! IN THE OTHER HAND, I'M GOING TO "RETURN THE FAVOR," AS THEY SAY, AND TURN BILL INTO... YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON, FOLKS!)**_

* * *

**Possible Date and Time: February 24th, 4:02 PM and 12.21 seconds:**

_Luz, Eda and King went to the scrapyard to find something they could sell at Eda's "shop." Eda scattered the area finding anything valuable to make them rich. Though being a wanted criminal in the Boiling Isles, her part-time job is selling human items her owl ornament from her wand finds or potions she collects or makes. Eda found a golden chariot lying underneath the dead slug monster. She looked at it in awe and called Luz and King over to look at this "one-of-a-kind prize" she found._

* * *

"Ta da!" Eda pushed the golden chariot towards them while Luz and King tried to look at what it is.

"What is it?" King asked. He scratched his head as he turned to Luz.

"That, my friend," she said with glee, "is a golden chariot! Squee! I've always wanted to see one like this in IRL! CAN YOU BELIEVE _IT _EXISTS?!"

"A chari-what? IRL?"

"Let me explain-"

"I will, Luz." Eda shoved Luz aside as King sat down. Luz tiptoed over to him and scratched his head. As Eda talked to him, King felt tickled as he heard Eda's lecture and laughed quietly as Luz tickled him a little more.

"You see," Eda continued. "According to Luz, Helios and Ra was ancient gods who controlled the sun on a chariot. At least, she believes so. Amazing things, chariots! But, IRL... She says it means 'in real life.' Besides the most explainable topic, look at it! It's... beautiful!"

The chariot is golden with red rubies around the front of the chariot, like a golden chalice. King knocked on it to see if it'll move.

"Is it dead?" King asked Eda.

"No! It's a vehicle... and a treasure, King!" Eda shouted. "Don't make a dent! Now, let's get back to finding more stuff, like that... um... thing I said."

"Things to sell at _our_ stand, Eda?" Luz asked.

"Yes! That's it! Now, let's also find a 'battery' Luz needs for her 'phone.' Quick! Everyone, keep looking for... anything!" While Eda and King dug through the whole junkyard, Luz secretly grabbed her diary from her sack and wrote: **My 1st POV**.

* * *

**::My 1st POV, February 24th, 4:21 PM and 123.21 seconds:: **

Hello, Mewitty! (I'm calling you that because I **LOVE **cats!)

Right now, I'm at the junkyard with my friends, King and Eda. It's still raining, though, but I checked the Message Board and saw that it'll rain in tonight. "Only at dark," Eda said. "Silly weatherman! It'll _never_ rain!" I saw some clouds over at the Boiling Isles, it was cloudy in Bonesborough, and it got dark at the Owl House even though it's morning! Hooty says, "It always does it at night! I should know, because I see all in front of me!" True Hooty, but have you seen Eda's face when turning into a monster?! Okay, yes... Maybe a little. Hold on... I just have a thought, Mewitty! Speaking of "monster," what would happen if... Nah! That won't happe- Coming! BRB! GOTTA GOO! Bye!

* * *

**::END OF 1ST POV, FEBRUARY 24TH, 4:32 PM::**

_Luz looks about at the sky as Hooty looked around for something to look at since he didn't have any hands, but a head, in his body. Eda, in her night gown, drinking her elixir, was calling her sister, Lilith, mocking about her "Emperor's Coven" club. King was sleeping downstairs in the living room. She stretched her long, dorky arms, and looked at the shield surrounding the Owl House as the boiling rain dropped to the ground before her very eyes. Although it wasn't raining earlier, it was now. _

_Wishing to go to Hexside Academy, aka, "Hexside School of Magic and Demonics," instead of being with them, Luz wishes to write her next POV, but has to do "practice her magic skills" that Eda demanded of her. Instead, she doodled in her diary. She drew thoughts that were randomly popping in her head. But, Mewitty reminded Luz about someone else..._

* * *

Luz closed Mewitty and looked at her contacts.

_Strange_, Luz thought. _I don't have Amity in my contacts. Sure, we're frenemies, but..._

Just then, a little witchling in a black cloak with short, minty hair knocked on the door.

"Hey!" screamed Hooty. "Watch the door! That's my body!"

"I'm here to see Luz," the witchling mumbled. "Luz Noceda."

"Oooooooh! Um..."

Hooty panicked as he thought of an excuse to shoo the witchling off the Owl House.

"We... I mean... _I _don't know her. Ha, ha."

"Of course you do!" she shouted. "I am... one of her friends! I know her, I saw her, she is going to come to the door and-"

"Amity!" Luz squealed. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Amity replied. "We need to talk. About you, and us."

"Oh, yeah, um... You see, I need to ask you something. It's that... Would you-"

"We can talk about that in your room, Noceda." Amity interrupted. "_Later_."

* * *

**_DEAR READERS,_**

**_BY THE TIME YOU ARE READING THIS, I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM FOR A WHILE. NOT BECAUSE IT IS SUMMER FOR EVERYONE, EVEN ADULTS. AND NOT JUST BECAUSE IT IS AMERICA'S 244th BIRTHDAY, AKA THE FOURTH OF JULY (EVEN THOUGH WE'RE IN COVID-19 TIMES, AND EVEN THOUGH WE CAN STILL CELEBRATE IT ANYHOW!), I HAVE BEEN BUSY ON AND LIFE, I'VE DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK. RIGHT NOW IT IS SATURDAY, JULY 4th, 2020, 1:19 PM._**

**_I WISH YOU ALL GREAT WISHES DURING QUARANTINE, AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD 4th OF JULY WEEKEND AND SUMMER._**

**_SINCERELY, WITH GREAT WISHES ON NOW AND AGAIN,_**

**_\- "NGUYEN" 3_**


	6. Poem 1: Greetings and Side Note

Greetings my readers,

I hope you were sticking around to this day,

So I have decided,

To tell you what's been going on, hooray!

* * *

I, like I said, will take a break.

But I will still be around,

And will have a Q&A (for goodness sake)!

* * *

I am sorry, but I am waiting for them,

All day long,

But there is still a chance to do so,

And, yes, it'll still go strong.

* * *

I am waiting for the Private messages,

and the reviews on my fanfics,

And Owl House and GF/MLP crossover,

That's the trick!

* * *

I have some spoilers,

On the Owl House story,

It turns out, that Luz will learn new spells,

And it'll be, for her, hunky-dory.

* * *

Yet, another one,

Will be a spinoff to Luz's side.

And, again, it'll be called...

(Drumroll please!)

...Nevermind...

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I was taking a break from .

Plus, where's the Q&A questions. If you have any thoughts on Luz, Amity, MLP, GF, or TOH characters, private message me or send a review at the GF + MLP crossover, and the TOH story. Please do! Or else I won't make stories like this. I can take any criticism, but swearing will be removed or reported.

I am doing a spinoff to Luz's diary. Guess who it is!

Is it:

A. Gus.

B. Willow.

C. Amity.

D. Luz, again.

E. Eda.

F. Lilith.

G. The Snazzleback?

H. King.

Or...

I. Tibbles.

Leave your thoughts on the Owl House story, or private-message on on my profile page.

Thank you for sticking around! Until next time, peace out and have a safe summer! And Quarantine, too!

(Yes, I'm still out of my bod- Bill, what are you doing? No! Come over here!)

Bye!

* * *

Sincerely, with love and support,

"Nguyen".


	7. Luz: I am Bi and Drawing Lesson

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE OWL HOUSE." IT IS OWNED BY DANA TERRACE. FOR MORE INFORMATION, CHECK THE FANDOM, EPISODES AND THEORIES ABOUT THE SHOW IF YOU HADN'T WATCH IT YET! ENJOY THE STORY!**_  
_**(SO JUST TO GIVE THE HEADS UP, I'M GOING TO TRANSITION TO LUZ'S DIARY OF HER POV TO NARRATING THE STORY. AND YES, I'M STILL WRITING THIS WHILE IN MY SOUL FORM!)**_

_**RIGHT NOW, WE (THE PEOPLE OF THIS EARTH) ARE IN LOCKDOWN, SO... "THE GOLDEN EYES" STORY MIGHT HAVE TO BE CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I AM WORKING ON THIS FOR NOW, AND THE OTHER CHAPTERS, PUTTING SOME THINGS ON HOLD. YES, THE HIATUS IS OVER FOR THIS BUT NOT MY OTHER STORIES. SO BE PATIENT!**_

_**THANK YOU AND... WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? STOP READING THIS DISCLAIMER NOTE!**_  
_**  
ENJOY AND COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**(P.S: THESE NEW 2 CHAPTERS AND THE LAST CHAPTER TOOK PLACE AFTER THE "ENCHANTING GROM FRIGHT" EPISODE!)**_

* * *

**::My 2nd POV, February 31st, 4:50 PM::**

Hi Diary!

Well, I... Sigh... Amity kinda "loves" me. I found the top half of the ripped letter that Amity made, and the bottom half, which was ripped by the Grom monster, known as "Gromethous"—short for "Grom"—the fear bringer. It read "**_Luz,_**" in the first half of the ripped letter.

The other half, in which I saw, read, "_Will you go to Grom with me? - Amity_". In which reads this short message:

**_Luz,_**

**_Will you go to Grom with me?_**

**_\- Amity_**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK! GROM: February 28th:_**

_"What if I went to Grom ith you instead?" Luz asked._

_"Really?" Amity was surprised._

_"That's what friends do."_

_Luz smiled._

_Amity blushed and smiled slightly._

* * *

**_::Page 2::_**

I can tell Amity was blushing after she left the Owl House for the second time this year. First when Willow's memories were damaged by Amity (sorta by accident! I almost didn't forgive her for that!), and the third time afterward when we were choosing what to wear at Grom. I had something to confess to her. When she came to talk to me, I said that I was Bisexual.

And I knew she was thinking that I was, too. I had blushed at her older sister, Emira Blight, at the library during the night of the Wailing Star, with Edric Blight, her twin brother, flying across the sky, after Amity was angry at me for reading her diary. So, that proves it. More on the conversation later!

Btw, just changing to subject here, I learned some new glyphs during my stay in the Boiling Isles. Here's some that I learned. (And also how to draw them!) Yay!

* * *

_**::Page 3::**_

_**DRAWING WITH LUZ NOCEDA!**_

Starting with...

The Light Spell (Glyph):

Every time you draw a glyph, always draw a

BIG circle in the middle! REMEMBER THAT! Draw it on any paper, or anything else!

1\. After you finished making that, draw a small bird's head and it's beak inside the circle. It'll be on the upper part of the circle. A curved circle on the bottom, followed by it's beak—the curved triangle—above.

2\. Draw a triangle, the wings of the bird, in the middle of the circle, but connected and below the bird's head.

3\. Next, draw a straight line in the middle of the triangle, as the neck of the bird, and connect it to the head, the wings, and the bottom of the circle outline.

4\. And lastly, draw diagonal lines—think of it as slashes (/), like the one in the parentheses, but more diagonal—in the middle of the neck and the wings.

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE A LIGHT SPELL (GLYPH)! MORE WILL COME SOON!

* * *

**_::Page 4::_**

So, what do I write now? I think I should find some more junk from my world that Eda collected. King is still fighting a ducky-sock. I am cold, although it's warm out. I should wear my casual OWO attire. Bye!

**_Luz Noceda, reporting! Age: (Same as the last entry!)_**

* * *

**_CHANGES: FROM RATED K+ TO T. NOTE: I SUPPOSE THAT SOME LUMITY IS INCLUDED. PLUS, SHOUT OUT TO PEOPLE WHO ARE BISEXUAL. JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE! ALSO, I AM USED TO EVERY GENDER/SEXUALITY. ALSO PUTTING THAT OUT THERE, I GUESS? I AM BACK!_**

**_\- "NGUYEN"_**


	8. Amity's Side of the Story 1: Confession

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE OWL HOUSE." IT IS OWNED BY DANA TERRACE. FOR MORE INFORMATION, CHECK THE FANDOM, EPISODES AND THEORIES ABOUT THE SHOW IF YOU HADN'T WATCH IT YET! ENJOY THE STORY!**_  
_**(SO JUST TO GIVE THE HEADS UP, I'M GOING TO TRANSITION TO LUZ'S DIARY OF HER POV TO NARRATING THE STORY. AND YES, I'M STILL WRITING THIS WHILE IN MY SOUL FORM!)**_

_**RIGHT NOW, WE (THE PEOPLE OF THIS EARTH) ARE IN LOCKDOWN, SO... "THE GOLDEN EYES" STORY MIGHT HAVE TO BE CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I AM WORKING ON THIS FOR NOW, AND THE OTHER CHAPTERS, PUTTING SOME THINGS ON HOLD. YES, THE HIATUS IS OVER FOR THIS BUT NOT MY OTHER STORIES. SO BE PATIENT!**_

_**THANK YOU AND... WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? STOP READING THIS DISCLAIMER NOTE!**_  
_**  
ENJOY AND COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**(P.S: THESE NEW 2 CHAPTERS AND THE LAST CHAPTER TOOK PLACE AFTER THE "ENCHANTING GROM FRIGHT" EPISODE!)**_

* * *

**_AMITY:_**

**February 24th, 2020, 3:00 PM**

Sorry that I haven't written in a while, Luzari. (Sorry for the name! I think it's... cute! Oh god!

I went to Grom with Luz. She wore a tux, with an additional skirt/tutu as her attire. Her hair was slicked back. She's so handsome/beautiful! So, umm, I did remember that when I came to talk to Luz today, she... God! Told me she was Bi... ... Bisexual. I mean, I can't lie, she did look amazing, and I was crushing on her since the day I returned her the 5th Azura book she gave me. I'm actually straight. Seriously! I am! She's lucky to be Bi, well, for her anyway. I got to go to the Boiling Isles to see if they have, perhaps, a sixth book for the Azura series.

**_NOTE TO SELF: NEVER INVITE MY OLDER TWIN SIBLINGS, EMIRA AND EDRIC BLIGHT! DON'T FORGET! ALSO, OUR PARENTS THOUGHT I SHOULD BE MORE POWERFUL THAN WILLOW, AND THAT I SHOULD BE WITH THE MEAN GIRLS, THEIR FRIENDS'/CO-WORKERS' KIDS. THAT WAS THE PAST AND REGRET IT. DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! AND DON'T TELL THEM THAT I AM RE-ACQUAINTED WITH WILLOW. BYE!_**

* * *

**_CHANGES: FROM RATED K+ TO T. NOTE: I SUPPOSE THAT SOME LUMITY IS INCLUDED. PLUS, SHOUT OUT TO PEOPLE WHO ARE BISEXUAL. JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE! ALSO, I AM USED TO EVERY GENDER/SEXUALITY. ALSO PUTTING THAT OUT THERE, I GUESS? I AM BACK!_**

**_\- "NGUYEN"_**


	9. Future and New Covens Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE OWL HOUSE." IT IS OWNED BY DANA TERRACE. FOR MORE INFORMATION, CHECK THE FANDOM, EPISODES AND THEORIES ABOUT THE SHOW IF YOU HADN'T WATCH IT YET! ENJOY THE STORY!**_  
_**(SO JUST TO GIVE THE HEADS UP, I'M GOING TO TRANSITION TO LUZ'S DIARY OF HER POV TO NARRATING THE STORY. AND YES, I'M STILL WRITING THIS WHILE IN MY SOUL FORM!)**_

_**RIGHT NOW, WE (THE PEOPLE OF THIS EARTH) ARE IN LOCKDOWN, SO... "THE GOLDEN EYES" STORY MIGHT HAVE TO BE CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I AM WORKING ON THIS FOR NOW, AND THE OTHER CHAPTERS, PUTTING SOME THINGS ON HOLD. YES, THE HIATUS IS OVER FOR THIS BUT NOT MY OTHER STORIES. SO BE PATIENT!**_

_**THANK YOU AND... WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? STOP READING THIS DISCLAIMER NOTE!**_  
_**  
ENJOY AND COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**(P.S: THIS NEW CHAPTER TOOK PLACE AFTER THE "AGONY OF A WITCH" EPISODE!)**_

* * *

_**::MY 3RD POV, MARCH 12ND, 3:02 PM::**_

**OK. BLACK MARKER. BOLDED, AND ALL CAPITALIZED (SO THAT I CAN READ BETTER DUE TO MY CRYING TEARS) JUST SO I CAN TELL YOU THIS.**

**SORRY MEWITTY, AND HELLO ONCE AGAIN. **

**I HAVE LEARNED THE FIRE SPELL, AND THE PLANT SPELL. ALSO THE ICE SPELL. I DIDN'T MENTIONED THEM BEFORE, BECAUSE THE ICE SPELL WAS BEFORE MY ENTRY, THE PLANT SPELL WAS LEARNED ON THE SAME WEEK OF GROM, AMD THE FIRE SPELL WAS DURING GRUDGBY. TELL YOU LATER.**

**ANYWAY, EDA'S... GONE. NOT LIKE DEAD-DEAD, BUT... SHE DIDN'T BOUNCE BACK, AND LET GO OF HERSELF, TO SAVE ME. SHE TURNED INTO THE MONSTER LILITH WANTED TO CATCH... BUT, TO CHEER MYSELF UP, I DECIDED TO MAKE COVENS AFTER WE FIND A WAY TO SAVE EDA! AND I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS... BUT, WOULD I BE THE GOOD WITCH AZURA IN THE FUTURE? IS SHE THE AUTHOR OF THE AZURA BOOKS? OR IS THIS A CONCIDENCE?**

**I DECIDED TO COMBINE THE FIRE, LIGHT AND ICE GLYPHS AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS.**

**(NOTE. 5:16 PM. THIS IS A TEST. ONLY WORKS FOR ME AT LEAST TODAY. MAY HAPPEN AGAIN UNTIL I RESCUE EDA.)**

* * *

**(PAGEv2) WHOOPS TYPO!**

**IT WORKS! IT LITERALLY WORKS! I... I CAN SEE IT! THE FUTURE. MUST... DOCUMENT... THIS... MOMENT!**

* * *

**Same Day, 3:12 PM:**

**(NOTE FROM AUTHOR OF THIS FAN FIC: THIS IS ONLY ONE OF THE FUTURES/ALTERNATE FUTURES/DIMENSIONS!)**

Luz looked into the future, the little crystal ball with smoke. She started to rub the ball, and then started to project an image showing a woman and a witch near nine kids. A tall girl, a pair of twin girls, two boys, and a Bisexual girl and boy twins, including a baby girl, and a toddler. Information of the kids will be mentioned in a bit.

Anyway, the witch had long, black nails, and medium-length, aquamarine hair with a big streak of brown on one of her bangs. Her eyes are golden, like the table in the dining hall of the witch's house, including a long ponytail with a headband on her head. She wore a black blouse with a magenta necklace, a black robe, magenta jeans that are slightly ripped, and tall, black, heeled-boots with yelow buckles, including a dark, aquamarine cowl, and golden and black, triangle-shaped earrings. Her skin: Two-toned, pale skin. Age: Twenty-nine. Fifteen years into the future. As the witch walked into the dining hall, she untied her ponytail as her ponytail became straight again. Her hair is now straight once again.

The woman, however, is Bi like the twins, but a slightly bit taller than the witch, who is her wife, in the future. She wore a Good Witch Azura-like cloak, more like Azura's clothes, or dress. She had long, dark-brown hair, and hazel-brown eyes, with tan skin, scarlet lips, and a pair of ebony earrings. She was writing in a book, also wearing a necklace with a key with a yellow eye and a snake-like pupil. She closed the book on the table, got off the chair, book in hand, as she started patting the witch's shoulder.

"Hello, Pumpkin. How are you today?" The woman asked, kissing the witch's cheek.

"Doing good. Just taught Esmerelda how to do the fire spell." replied the witch. "Ready to go to the past? Got the book?"

"Of course, Past Luz must be guided. Inspired! Inspired by this very book. I have signed them. Only the signed ones sending them to her. Now, I'm leaving. Take care of Esmerelda, Azura, Luzura, Lily, King Jr., Augustus, Dipper, and Baby Lapis and Little Jade. I still can't believ you gave birth to nine kids."

"Well, Luz... Giving birth is different in the Boiling Isles. You're Bi, after all."

"As always, touché, Amity. Touché! See you on the other side!"

"Goodbye, Luz."

Future Luz turned on the key, as the briefcase soon turned into a door in front of them. The door soon closes as Future Luz walked into the door, with Future Amity and their future kids waved goodbye. Future Amity saw the projection showing Present Luz in the present Owl House. Shocked, Future Amity waved the projection away. The smoke from the crystal ball faded as the projection of the future became glitchy and the crystal ball was turned off.

Present Luz was surprised. She didn't know that her future self wrote her favorite "The Good Witch Azura" series, and sent it to the past using a pen name which is "Lucila (Nova) Nicoll", according to the cover on the book. Luz was surprised, but yet shocked. But that didn't stop her thought of Eda as the Owl beast once more, now captured by her sister Lilith... She needed to go find King.

* * *

**Next day: March 13th, 2020, 5:12 PM:**

_It was a happy day on the Boiling Isles. A happy day for the residents living in the Owl House. Lilith was staying at the Owl House since the day she betrayed the Emperor's Coven to save Eda. She's also banned from the Emperor's Coven due to that. Eda and Lilith now share have of the curse, with Eda not being an Owl beast (for now...) and the fact that the two sisters can't do any magic and have been weakened from Lilith's spell of sharing the curse, and so forth. Now they have a gray eye on one side of their face. Lilith on the right, including a gray streak of hair, and Eda on the left. Eda's gem's also black, probably not corrupt before then._

_Now, Emperor Bellows wants Luz, Lilith, Eda, King, and their friends in the Emperor's Coven's clutches. Emperor Belos now has a chipped mask on the right side of it and seeks revenge after Lilith betrayed him because he lied to Lilith about healing Eda's curse. _

_Luz... She still has the key, but the briefcase was burned on purpose by Luz herself. Luz is still in Hexside, everyone is on the good side, and nothing can't stop them now... Until... NOW!_

* * *

"Order! Order! I call the first meeting for new Covens! Order!" Luz shouted, smashing to what appears to be a gavel, made out of... flesh, that also has an active eye... Willow, Gus, and Amity were sitting in Luz's room, with King sitting on top of his book.

Willow raised her hand.

"Yes, Willow?"

"What kind of coven would we make?" Willow asked.

"Dunno. Perhaps an All-Magic Coven, maybe a workshop, or a different kind of coven. Any suggestions?"

Amity, who was still in her cast, raised her hand.

"Um, would the Emperor's Coven (or Emperor Belos) know about this? He might know about this, since he has Nigh Omnipresence, plus Telepathy!"

"Hmmmm... Fair point. But that was in the Belo's Grand Palace. Right?"

A dead silence grew upon the Owl House. Yet the fact they still haven't decided which coven would they choose, despite the fact that there can be multiple covens at once! Luz then starts to bang her gavel. Luz then starts to speak.

"There shall be..."

**_(TO BE CONTINUED)_**

* * *

Hello readers. It's been a long year for the world since the Pandemic. We've nearly ended the beginning year of the new decade, aka, 2020.

For those who are wondering, I'll be continuing some of my fan fics, mostly all of them, although some are hard to make. I have decided to continue the TOH covens fan fic after the events of Season 1, marking this as the Mid Season, or in this case, Season 1.5. There will be a form later at my profile page. Q&A's still on in case no one's ever heard of it yet, though I have mentioned it a couple of times but it'll be a delight if the characters can respond to some questions from you all.

Thank you SO, SO much for the support ya'll have given me, and for those who have been with me since January, the very beginning of this journey. This is Nguyen signing off for know! Note that there will be more chapters soon! Bye! 3

Sincerely, XOXO,

"Nguyen"


	10. New Covens Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE OWL HOUSE." IT IS OWNED BY DANA TERRACE. FOR MORE INFORMATION, CHECK THE FANDOM, EPISODES AND THEORIES ABOUT THE SHOW IF YOU HADN'T WATCH IT YET! ENJOY THE STORY!**_  
_**(SO JUST TO GIVE THE HEADS UP, I'M GOING TO TRANSITION TO LUZ'S DIARY OF HER POV TO NARRATING THE STORY. AND YES, I'M STILL WRITING THIS WHILE IN MY SOUL FORM!)**_

_**RIGHT NOW, WE (THE PEOPLE OF THIS EARTH) ARE IN LOCKDOWN, SO... "THE GOLDEN EYES" STORY MIGHT HAVE TO BE CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I AM WORKING ON THIS FOR NOW, AND THE OTHER CHAPTERS, PUTTING SOME THINGS ON HOLD. YES, THE HIATUS IS OVER FOR THIS BUT NOT MY OTHER STORIES. SO BE PATIENT!**_

_**THANK YOU AND... WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? STOP READING THIS DISCLAIMER NOTE!**_  
_**  
ENJOY AND COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**(P.S: THIS NEW CHAPTER AND "NEW COVENS" PART 1 and 2 TOOK PLACE AFTER THE SEASON FINALE, THE "YOUNG BLOOD, OLD SOULS" EPISODE!)**_

* * *

**(New Covens Part 2): Lilith and Eda's Ark: (Dialogue) Same Day, Living Room, 3:16 PM:**

_Setting: Lilith and Edalyn Clawthorne, the well-known sisters of the Boiling Isles, are sitting in the Living Room couch, watching the next season of "Bleeding Hearts" on the crystal ball. Lilith was coiling a long strand of gray hair around her finger. Edalyn was just practicing her glyphs on a different notepad Luz gave her after the incident, drawing a plant glyph on it. _

_Lilith was just turning off the crystal ball and tapped on Eda's shoulder. Eda turned to Lilith's face, her face tired by the second._

* * *

**Eda: "Yes, Lily?"**

**Lilith: "Um... Since *ahem* the day of your near petrifaction, I was wondering... Just two questions. One that I'll ask the others, the second I'll ask later."**

**Eda: "What's the question?"**

**Lilith: "How will Luz get back home, now? The original briefcase door was burnt, wasn't it?"**

**Eda: "That's right... I remember one thing, and it's that I gave her the key to it. Maybe it'll regenerate somehow. Right?"**

**Lilith: *sigh* "I don't know. By the way, who is Emperor Belos under that mask?"**

**Eda: "Thought you'd knew. Personally, I don't know him much, except his entire reign for at least fifty long years. That just reminded me of our parents."**

**Lilith: "What about our parents, they're old by then, probably as old as of this year, like the Blight couple."**

**Eda: "You mean Amity's parents? Ugh! Those jerks. What was her mom's name again? You know, she was from school with her boyfriend, or husband now."**

**Lilith: "Was it Margaret? Wait, no. It was Meredith Pearl Blight, and her boyfriend (and husband) is Imran Paz Peters."**

**Eda: "Meredith must be jealous at my mad skillz. I was the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles, like you."**

**Lilith: (blushes) "Thanks..."**

**Eda: "Wait no, they are their relatives. Ooh! I remember now, it was Alador and... Odalia! That's it!"**

**Lilith: "I wonder if they're... okay? I guess... Sorry, it's probably the curse." **

**Eda: "Hmmm... Tell you what, I'll get some leftover Draculoccinos drinks. Blood and Dracula's fangs, made into a Frap. Luz helped me make the recipe****."**

**Lilith: "I appreciate it. Maybe I'll get some coffee Luz made. I'm sure that it'll be divine to drink as much as the Draculoccinos. I'll be off, and I'll try not to be seen. Remember, our magic is not like it used to be after the spell."**

**Eda: "Call us if you need help, 'kay?"**

**Lilith: "Sure. Have a good day, Edalyn."**

**Eda: (waves) "You too, sis."**

* * *

_Eda waved to Lilith as she heads off to the Market to get some bikes and New and Improved Witch's Wool, not sure why, but you'll see in a bit. Eda came upstairs and knocked at the door. She called Luz to come and talk in the Living Room. Luz came downstairs and sat in the Living Room couch. Eda asked her if she could guess, or known, who the Emperor really was under the mask._

* * *

**Luz: "Don't know. I told you and Lilith that I chipped a bit of his mask off, and saw only blue eyes that day, not green like before. Plus, he's over 50 at this point. It probably can't be my dad, or my grandfathers. Maybe one of the advisors of his, like the one who's mask is shaped like Hooty, but as a Raven, could be my dad. I've only known my Mamì for the past fourteen years. So what if I have a dad. El Padre, I tell you! Padre! But, you know what? I think your a better mom than my Mamì. Btw, let's see if you know Spanish more than I do... Wanna bet?"**

* * *

_Eda ran over to her room, getting her wallet as she heads back into the Living Room, setting down 26 Snail Coins, which was worth about $34.80 in real life, on the table. On her phone, Luz did the math and it is in fact around 34.8 dollars in today's money._

* * *

**Eda: "I'm NOT going down without a fight. Besides, I can't bet the $1,000,000,000,000 Lilith got for the bounty reward, I believe."**

**Luz: "****Ok, Eda. '¿Tu sabes ingles? Vea si puede traducir lo que es mi diálogo/monólogo ahora. Por cierto, creo que no sabes bien el español. King sería genial para interpretar a Romeo o un rey en una obra de teatro escolar. Además, será excelente para hablar un mexicano romántico o un español elegante. Quizás un mayordomo que hable francés elegante. Tick tock, Edalyn Clawthorne. Sí, dije tu nombre completo además de tu segundo nombre, que no sé, De todos modos, esperaré 30 segundos mientras pongo el cronómetro... ¿Lo vas a adivinar o no?'"**

**Eda: "'I want... A Taco? Romantic mexicano? Romeo's a scholar? I am excellent, tick tock Edalyn Clawthorne... Yes? I ask calendar advice? 30 ponchos? King series interprets elegant.' That's my answer."**

**Luz: "'****You know English? See if you can translate what my dialogue / monologue is now. By the way, I don't think you know Spanish well. King would be great to play Romeo or a king in a school play. Also, it will be excellent for speaking romantic Mexican or elegant Spanish. Perhaps a butler who speaks elegant French. Tick tock, Edalyn Clawthorne. Yes, I said your full name in addition to your middle name, which I don't know, Anyway, I'll wait 30 seconds while I set the timer ... Are you going to guess or not?' That's the answer, Eda." **

**Eda: "Oh crud... Fine, you stumped me! Here's your 26 snails. It's worth more in your world. I... I might get some drinks."**

**Luz: "So, you're telling the truth AND a lie?"**

**Eda: "No... I-"**

**Luz: "You're making Draculoccinos, but the curse has been worrying you?"**

**Eda: *sigh* "Fine, you caught me! And yes, FYI or whatever, I know that the curse has weakened a little, but I still worry about its consequences. I should maybe go to sleep later, and enjoy your day. Later, Luz."**

**Hooty: "Luz, are you okay?"**

* * *

_While Eda headed to the kitchen, Luz turned her head to Hooty, appearing out of nowhere, and screamed, nearly punching Hooty in the beak, or worse, his head._

* * *

**Luz: "Thank goodness it's you, Hooty. It's just..."**

**Hooty: "I know, it's hard, and I hope we're okay for now... Oh yeah! I've got a letter from Boscha."**

**Luz: (confused, and raised an eyebrow) "Boscha, from Hexside? Please pass me the letter."**

* * *

_Hooty coughs out the small letter from Boscha, with Luz cringing in disgust. Luz slowly takes the letter and thanked Hooty._

* * *

**Luz: "Thank for the support, and the letter, Hooty. Have a good afternoon..."**

* * *

_Hooty leaves Luz alone as she opened the letter. She read the letter quietly, and then gasped. Was it a threat? A Secret?_

* * *

_**ONE WAY TO FIND OUT... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BTW, I AM BACK. SEND QUESTIONS TO THE CHARACTERS IF YOU WANT. DOING AN ASK OR NOT FOR THESE FAN-MADE/CANON CHARACTERS.**_


End file.
